


You're my Bro

by Whobahstank



Category: Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Bulges, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Pete and Teddie just being close frat bros. Like really close.





	You're my Bro

**Author's Note:**

> omg I cant, this movie was the best and I had to contribute drawing them
> 
> There's an alternate version of this where It's omorashi(piss) if for some reason you wanna see it, it's here ---> https://i.ibb.co/GJqQkXq/D2u-Cbju-Wo-AAOq-GE.jpg


End file.
